The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by xxxSuicidalxxxSunrisexxx
Summary: The story of two girls that move to Domino.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my frist stry so be nice to me okay? ^^

My name is Aiko Hotaru Lucy Hikari Sparkle Yuki Alice Hiromi Kensington Tsukino and I am 16 yearsold. I jst moved to the town of Domingo Japan and am now atending Domingo high school. Today is my first day. I got out of bed wearing a lacy black floor legnth nitegown looked around by room. The walls were painted black and purple verticaal stripes and the ceiling ws also painted b lack and so was the window th keep out the sun. Over the window are lacy black cutains wih purple ies. All of my furnituer is painted black and my spread is blak with purple stars all over it. My shhet and pillow cases are purple with black pinstripes. My walls are covered with posters from bands I like like Linkin Park zand Hawthorn Hights and The Used. I go over to my closet and grab my new unifornm. I hate it because the sweatre is pnk. And not a cool hot pink but this gross preppy baby pink. Whio would choose to wear that color? Any way I put it on and then I pyut on electric green fishnets andknee high purple and black check chuck tailors. Then i go and sit at my vanity and look in the mirror. In it I cann see my white hair that go0es almost to my ankles abnd has natural rainvow strks. I can also see my pale skin and sparling and expressive eyes. One is purple and thwe other is green. While I'm here I put on thick black eye liner and purple sand grey eyeshadow and blue lipstck. I don' wear blusj because I like how ale I am. Afetr that I brush my long hair and put it up n buns and pigtails (like salormoon teehee) with my long bangs hanging over one eye. Then I grab my black and purple skelanimals bag and leave for school. I dont eat breakfast becaause then I would het fat. So I walk to school anfd when I get there I see a bunck of other kidsw the same uniform only the boys are a little bertte since their only dark blue and dont have this awfl pink color or the stupid bows./ So I went my class and sat down aloner atr the bsck waitring for the reacher to come an make ne introduce myself like they always do to new stufens. Suddenly I realized that abinch of othe r students had gatehrs around my desk. Deirectly infront of me was a short boy with weird star shaped hair that was black and red with blonde bangs. He ha a really weird necklace like an upside down pyriamid with a big eye on it. O his left was a blonde boy and nevt to him as a girl with short beron hair. On the let was a boy with brow hair that pointed up like a trangle and then a other boy with long white hair like mine except without the sreak and uit only went a litle past his shoulders. The spikey haired boy said "Hi im Yugi are you new?" and I sadi "Yeah my name is Aiko Hotaru Lucy Hikari Sparkle Yuki Alice Hiromi Kensington Tsukino. I just mved here.' I replied tosing my head so my bangs were pushed out of my eye only t o have it slip back over it. The other sall introduced themselved. The blond boy was Jonochi and the girl was Anzu and the brown haird boy was honsda (like the car) and the white haired boy was ryo. I said hi to all of them and then the teacher came in and everyone went to their seats and I had to stand in front of the cass. "Hi Im Aiko Hotaru Lucy Hikari Sparkle Yuki Alice Hiromi Kensington Tsukino and I just moved here." "Is there anything else you want to say?" asked the teacher "No I said." So I sat back down and put in the head phones fr mu ipod to listen to Craling by Linkin park and waited fror class to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple more classes it was lunch and i sat at the table with the new friends i had mad.I sat across from yugi, tea and tristan and i sat inbetween joey and ryo. "Hey Yugi is that the millinum puzzule?" i asked munchin on some chips. "yeah. how do oyu know about it?" he asked."Well i have one too!" i put my hand on the table. "Its het millinum band." i glowed in the sunlight. "I've never heard of that one beore..." "well my father got for me when he was on a exploration in Egypt, before...he died..." "OMG! how?" tea asked. I glared at her and began to weep. "See what you did tea! YOUR SO DUMB!" Joey snapped. "its ok if you dont want too tell us..."ryo siad with his sexy brithish voice. "Thanks!" I saidi smiling happily at him. Thebell rung and we went to our next class. The rest of the day was boring, until after skool yugi invitied me to come to the square apperently there waas some announcerment or something."So whats this for anyway?" I questioned the group. "I dont know but i think it something important!" Tea said grinning. "I DIDDN'T ASKED YOU PREP! I DONT LIKE YOU!" I shooted at the stupid wearing pink prep. Thats when a helicoptere came out of nowhere from the sky. "Oh. My. GOD! I know him!" I announced. "Ypu know Kiaba?" honda asked. "YEAH! HES MY CUZIN!" The group staired at me. "Wat? My mom was sisters with his mom! You know how his parent adn my parent are dead. Yea well they killed themselves. They were in some tiype of cult or something. I've been rising myself since iwas 8." My cuzin was annoucing a tourtment for duel munsters. "Im gonna enter dat tortment!" I said. "You play duke monsters too?" yugi asked. "yep. when i was in america i was number 1." "orly? Im gona half to duel u sum tim!" yugi said grinning. "yeah cuz yugi here is number 1 here!" joey said. "ok." I spoek. We went to yugi's granpa shop. "hey who iz tat?" grandpa asked. "Muh nam is Aiko Hotaru Lucy Hikari Sparkle Yuki Alice Hiromi Kensington Tsukino, but people call me Aiko Hotaru Lucy Hikari Sparkle Yuki Alice Hiromi Kensington Tsukino. (A/N: CUZ SHE'S THAT AWESUMMMMM)" I said tugging at my pigtalls. "do you have youre deack on u?" yugi asked. "sure do. Carry it every were." "lets play" "sure, but I warn yous im god" me and yugi dueled and of course I win. Cuz im just that awesome. "were did u git that type of deck?" joey asked shock. "that's a secretive…." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

So afer we dueled I went home. I changeded into a short black nightgows with red lace at the top. Then I let my hair down and went to bed. Then I got up the next day. I decidd not to swear my uniform 2day so I didnt. Instead I put on a black and purple striped tiop wtith long slevs and over it I put on a short sleev black button up top and a mini skirt that had ruffles and also was black with rippd black nd grey wtriped tites and hi heeld ankle boots with rainbow splothes on dem. I put on a necklas with a red hert and a razorblade. I put my hair up in my uzul bun tales and then I put on razer blade errings. I put on dark purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Then I grabbd my bag and went to scool. Wen I gut dere everyone wa talkin bout the tournment. Jonoey wuz sayin he culd not bulive dat seto would do this. then seto came in. it terns out he is in this class! "hello seo I said" "aiko Hikari yuki hotaru lucy hiromi sparkl alice kensington tsukino! wat r you doin here? I thought you was ded!" he shooted. "i thout you was ded too!" I yells. "is mokuba okay aswell?" "yes he is also okay." he sadi. "so seto I herd you are sponsoring a ternamint!" says jounouchi. "yes I am but you cannot enter! HAHAHAAH!" he laughed. "hey set! These r muh frenz so you had beter be nicer to dem!" I shooted. "srry" he apologized. I calmed down and we all sat together whn class started. Except tea cuz sato took her seat. She had to go sit with da udder prepz. Da teacher came in and he tred to yell at me cuz of my close but seto gave him ahunderd yen(thats japness dollars) and he shirt up. After skool seto had to go somewere so he went and th rest a us went to register fer da terminate. We left school and gut in mah car. It wuz a lambogini revention (omglook it up! Its a real cr and der r only 20 obdem but shes really rich so she has one) "Wow aiko lucy hiromi hotaru yuki sparle alice kensington sukino! did seto bought yyou this?" ASked honda. "no I bought it muhself. I was adopted by dis really rich guy buy he died last yer." I explanned. "really? Wut was his name?" asked josey "Maxmilon Pegasis" I said. "OMG really!" dey all yelled. "We was in his turnment last year!" "Omigad really! sugoy (that mens cool in jappnes)" So we got n muh car and drove to were we had to register. Yugi registerd and den so did joey. They tried to giv him a hard time but seto called and yelled at dem so they let him in. Then I registered We had to show our rarest card so I showed mine. It was... SUPER ULTIMATE SHINING DARK MAGICIAN GURL! "Woh I never seen dat card before!" shooted ryo britishly. "Yuh Pegsis made it just fer me!" I said happly. No one else registrd so we left.


	4. Chapter 4

Afta the regierestation i went home to listen to sum FALL OUT BOI. I LUZ MEH SOME PETE WENTZ! HE IS SOOOOO SEXXI. I rote some depressin poetry in muh journel. Stuff about death and my miseralbe life. It waz tough gettin to tryin to leave a normal life. Liek i said i waz an orphane when i was 8 and been on em own since. When iwas 12 the men knoown as Maxiklmium Pegasus took me in until 2 years ago when he roped me. It haz scaried me for life I will nevar be in a relationshop ever! Im destiyed to leive my life aolone. Suddenly the door to my dark room bursted opened. the hole group of my new phriends came in looking al worriedly. "JOEGY IS MISSGING!" tristan shoted. "OH NOES WERE COULD HE BE!1" I shoouted. "i think we should go lock for hime" tea suggesteed. "SHUT UP U STOOPID PREP!" We snipe at her. "i think we should go look for him!" i said. "thats a great idea Aiko Hotaru Lucy Hikari Sparkle Yuki Alice Hiromi Kensington Tsukino.!" yugi shaid. "good thinking me Aiko Hotaru Lucy Sparkle Hikari Yuki Hiromi Alice Kensington Tsukino!" ryo siasd sexly. tea hug her head in sham. Thats what she gets for being a stoopid happi prep. we went. to the beach. "oh meh god! thuresday he is!" i YEKKED. tristan went up to him and PUNCH HEM INTEH FACE! "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HONDA!" YUGI SHOTED. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" JOEY SNAP. (A/N: OPZ SRY 4 THE CAPZ) "you went missijn?" tea said. "yea cauz i got all depressed. i lost my red eyez in a duel." joe said. I could see the looke of depressin in hiseyes. He llooked soooooooooooooooooooooo hawt. he waz wearin all black. a wezer shirt and some black baggy pants with like a bunch pockets. he wore heavy eyeliner which is sexy. his hair now had black tips. "you look hot i said sicily." "thnx" he said. "so now wat?" Yugi asked. "we gotta go the the ho7pital to see my sista." joey said. "ok" so we went to the hospital. Jeoy was talkin to his sista from behind the door. "yo bitch. im srry i waznt hur. you be ok." joey said banking on the doorr to the roomk his sister was in.


	5. Chapter 5

The next mrnin I got out of bed depressedly. Then I relized! Da tenement was today!1 So I got dressed in a skirt that had black tull cut in trangles over elektri blu ruffles. I a tight black tnk tops and blck and white strpe scark and black n white stripe arm bands (lyke in the video fr so alne by annie blue ecept wth a differet skit). I put my hair in muh bun tail things and put in eletric blue eyeshdo wit black eyelinner and fake blue eyelshs. I put on earrings that wer black roses and a razrblade necklace. The I put on me blue lipstik. I put on rippy black leggns and nee hi hi hell lace up bootl. Den I grabbed a blk twilite bag and muh duel dick and i went ta met Yugi. I met im in da [ ].(lol see wut i did thre?)

When we was dere we saw joey. He was werin a black tshirt dat sed Linin Prek on it, and black lether pants and had peirced his ear with a small black hoop and his lip had black spikey snake bites. It was totally hot. He was yellin at this creepy dude in a blak rode. He had purple hair and a rlly thin face like he was manrexic or sothin. Joey sed he wanted to duel him but den Yugi sad "No! I will duel him in your place!" and he got all taller and totally sxy with a deep voice. "Woah" I sadi. "Yugi wu heppened? you got all super hott and stuff!11!" i gosped. "I am no loger Yugi" he expired. "I am Yomi the soul of da milenninum pussle!" "wow tottaly kool!" i explaind. So he dueled aginst the creppy dude sexily. The guy trie to summon exod the forgotten one but yugi bet him neway. He got bek joeys card but Jonochi telled him to kep it. All of a sudden, the kreepy guy started twitchin nd stood bek up. He started talkin in a rilly sexi voice. He sed dat he sed that his mane wes marik and he has a milneum item too! then he fell down. he was ded. "Omg who is merk?" asked Yomi. "He is da leder of a grup kelled da rare hunters." came a voice. We lookeed over and saw... Nana Kazumi Jazmyn Katsumi Schumacher! She wus ma best frend from America. She had Blak and blue hair and silver eyes. She was werin a black gren day tshirt and rippy vlack jens. She had on dayglo orange convers. She had snake bites and her nose was perced too. "OMG wut r you doin herr?" i dominded. "i moved here yesterday!" she cried. "YYAAAAAYYY" we both yelled and hugged each other emoly. I introguced her to yugi and jonoey. They sed hi.


	6. Chapter 6

I went to skool the next day and i saw yugi & co and Nana and the skool day was over. "R u enterein the turoament?" I asked as me and Nana sat in meh dark deprezing room. "Of course i am! Andddd i got these new cards from Pegaus. There not even out yet!" she pulled out her dick. "OMG y is it so big?" i asked. "oh srry i left some extra cards in meh deck." she fumbled with her dick. "here." she placed it on the table. I rumaged thru her deck. "wow this is crazy! you can totally win this tourtament." "you think so?" "ya totes. wanna read my latest poetry?" "OH EM GEE YA!" Nana read thru my deoprezzin poems. The next day i was facin this really creepy guy (in a duel of course). He was such a perv. I had Nana beat him up for me and took his locator card. I would have woon that duel aniwai. That;s when we ran into meh cuz Seto! "who is that totally hawt guy?" Nana asked. "Remember i told you about meh rich cuz. This be him." I said. "Hi." Nana said. "Hi." Seto said in a deep sexy voice. "Hai guyz!" yugi shoted as he came over towards us. "Don't tell me ur fiends with this deweb?" Seto assked. "Yeah I am. Deal wit it. come on Nana!" I said pulling Nana towards yugi. Nana looked at Seto longing lee as they parted ways. We walked towards the town [] and joey was have a duel sexily. He was dueling some guy with green hare that was a sykic. I knew that was total bull cause i was the only true sykik powers. yugi had left and went on top of the roof. I walked towards Joey and asked him whats going on. "What's going on?" I asked. "Oh nothing. Just losing this duel. I'm so bad at this." "Do u want me to duel for u?" "Sure." With in a matter of mins i had won the duel and got sexy emo joey his locater kard. "Thanx for the help. Aiko Hotaru Hikari Hiromi Sparkle Yuki Alice Lucy Kensington Tsukino." Yugi had come down from the roof and cum up to us. "Roba was cheetin. He had his bros up on the rooftop lookin and joeys hand the whole time." Yugi said. "Well duh I could have told you that. I haz sykik powahs." They grew silent.


End file.
